percy jackson the new comer
by nico.d.a.lover
Summary: Elizabeth is a new camper at Camp Half Blood. But what is she really like? who is she really?


**I don't own anything apart from my Original Character Elizabeth and the plot.**

**Percy Jackson from Elizabeth's POV**

I was in a nightmare. Everything around me was darkening, my eyes were tired.I could feel my body weakening; my knees were buckling underneath me as I was losing the fight. The cut on my face was dripping with poison. My eyes closed I whispered my final goodbyes to the world.

I never thought I would wake up. I found myself in the arms of a guy with black hair and beautiful, sea green eyes – I didn't protest. He was feeding me a weird drink, what tasted like fresh marble cake straight from the oven. We were walking up a hill which seemed to go on for hours. There was no telling where we were, but the boy seemed to know where he was going.

I didn't realise before, but there was a girl behind him. She looked redder than a strawberry, I could tell she was mad, but why? She had blonde hair - it made her grey eyes stand out which I thought looked really pretty.

The boy, who looked about 16, looked down at me in his arms and smiled.

"You feel better?"

"Where are we, where we going?" I was so confused.

"Don't worry we'll explain when we get up there." his hands were shaking like he was nervous. (I'm the one who should be nervous I just got dragged off by a complete stranger.)

Eventually we got to the top of the hill. It was sunset. You could just see the sun disappearing over the hills. It was beautiful wherever we were, I felt like I didn't want to leave.

A little way across the hill was a . . . a centaur.

"Welcome, young half blood" he said as I shook his hand. I couldn't stop staring at his stallion side of him. The boy put me down on an old deck chair and left. It took a while to let go of his arm, I was so nervous I didn't know what I was doing. (You know that feeling when you're left with a person who's not even human.)

It was now getting dark. The centaur started introducing himself but I wasn't listening all I heard was his name was Chiron. (I think).

"I hear you have studied Greek mythology for two years?"

"It's just a little hobby" I lied. It has always been more of a _major_ hobby of mine.

"Well those gods are real. They have children with mortals which are half bloods- half human half god." Chiron explained. "Percy Jackson, the young man who dropped you off here, is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Annabeth is the girl who helped bring you here, her mother is Athena."

"Whoa! Hold on a second. You expect me to believe something I have been studying for two years thinking it's a myth?!" Now I really was confused.

Chiron looked at me concerned. "You are a daughter of Aphrodite goddess of beauty!"

"Beauty, have you seen me?" I looked nothing like mum if she was a goddess of beauty. I take after my dad's side obviously.

I started to yawn.

"You better get to bed. The cabins are around the corner I'm sure Percy is around there he'll tell you which one you're in." he trotted off towards a forest in the corner of the site.

I walked around the corner and saw other campers hurrying to their cabins. I saw Percy walking towards his cabin and then he noticed me. He ran towards me, I noticed he had a slight limp. His orange camp half blood t-shirt was shredded and his hair was all messy but other than that, he looked alright.

"Hey, so did Chiron tell you…"

"Chiron told me everything" I interrupted "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, he said you'll show me what cabin I'm in."

"You'll be in the one over there," he pointed to a rather small building, "let me introduce you to the campers."

As we walked over I saw Annabeth looking at Percy she still was really mad. I started to feel a little uncomfortable at her gaze.

Aphrodite's cabin is a wooden cabin with a blue roof, grey walls and steps leading up to the door. Inside, the walls were painted pink with white windows. The curtains are pastel blue and green which matched the sheets on all the beds. The guys had one side separated by a curtain. Every camper had a wooden chest at the bottom of their bunk with their name on it.

"Guys this is Elizabeth, she's your new cabin mate. Elizabeth this is Piper McLean, your counsellor, and Drew your _former _counsellor. Anyway I got to go so I'll see you tomorrow; I can give you a tour then."

"Thanks" I said quietly to avoid blushing.

As he left the girls pulled me towards my bunk and said

"We're glad you our new sister." like they'd been rehearsing it or something. Some of the girls brought me clothes and most of them were pink and bright. I got changed into some pyjamas which the girls gave me (Also pink) and I crawled into bed. I lay there for a while thinking about the gods. Although it came at a big surprise I didn't have trouble excepting it. I knew most things about the gods and what people did in ancient Greece to honour them. I knew more than a regular person would. After a while I fell asleep and had the strangest dream.

In my dream I saw a blood red castle with two things conversing. They were talking about an attack led by Ares. I couldn't quite work out the rest because it echoed of the walls like an empty hall. Something made me have the feeling I wasn't supposed to be here. The two things were green with two heads wearing a jumper. The voices sounded croaky like they had been screaming for hours. They suddenly stopped and bowed as a god approached. (If my research has been correct it was Ares.) They suddenly stood and looked straight at me. My dream shifted to camp it was outside my cabin and was getting closer and closer. It came through the door and I saw my roommates. It put its hand on my forehead and I woke with a sweat. I shot up so I was sitting and saw Percy at the door.

"Are you okay? You look awful."

"I'm fine." I lied, that dream freaked me out.

"Breakfast is in 30 minutes" As he left I noticed he still had a slight limp from when he rescued me. It just reminded me to ask him how he knew when to rescue me.

As I got up I was chucked some clothes that were pink! (Yuck) I went into the bathroom and hid when I knew they had gone I came out, Percy was there staring.

"Wow you look _amazin_g"

"I look like a Popsicle stick" - a very pink one at that.

"You look fine" Said a stern voice behind Percy. It was Annabeth. Percy left and gave Annabeth his evils.

"What's his problem, why are you guys fighting?"

Annabeth was quiet for a while but she finally said "Me and Percy broke up yesterday."

I had no words in my throat. I knew what it was like to lose someone you love. (I speak from years of painful experience). I figured something had to be serious for them to be fighting like they were.

"When we rescued you, he..." she was interrupted by a horn going and pulled me to the dining pavilion. Something was bothering me. How could they have known me and my parents? Was my dream just a dream? I decided that after breakfast I would talk to Chiron although I was a little scared of his _lower half._


End file.
